


Coming Home

by gracesfonda



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesfonda/pseuds/gracesfonda
Summary: Grace, the elegant Grace Hanson, does not hide, not ever. From anything and more importantly anyone. Especially her best fucking friend. Especially when she looks this damn good.So, a slightly more than tipsy Grace found herself confused and enraged when she realized that was exactly what she was doing: hiding. And, she is in complete denial of the reason why.





	Coming Home

Grace, the elegant Grace Hanson, does not hide, not ever. From anything and more importantly anyone. Especially her best fucking friend. Especially when she looks this damn good. 

Grace was sporting her favorite white and blue striped button up shirt that was just tight enough in all the right places, her collar was popped, and her jeans were even more snug, thanks to her and Frankie’s say yes night two days ago which resulted in a bloated Grace, but it gave her an excuse to wear her favorite pair of pants that usually had a little extra breathing room around her slim waist but made her ass look even more amazing than normal. Grace had her hair perfectly feathered back, a contrast to how she’s been wearing it lately and her makeup was precisely how she liked it. She looked ever so stunning if she did say so herself. 

So, a slightly more than tipsy Grace found herself confused and enraged when she realized that was exactly what she was doing: hiding. And, she is in complete denial of the reason why. She chalked it up to annoyance with Frankie, but even in her intoxicated state knew that something was not quite right with that reasoning. Frankie annoyed her, sure, but this wasn’t that. And, something about that scared Grace. Scared her enough to push it from her brain, scared her enough to never let the thought fully form in her mind. 

Grabbing her drink from the bathroom sink she took a large swallow and visibly cringed as the burning, unusual liquid flowed down her throat. She had to breathe quickly out of her mouth to stop herself from gagging. Jesus, she wondered, what the fuck kind of drink did I make myself out there? Because this sure as hell isn’t vodka. 

Grace racked her brain to think back to the last time she had refilled her cup and the only thing she could remember was grabbing a bottle that felt like the one of her favorite vodka and without looking down, never looking down, she filled her glass a little fuller than she should have when she had a house full of people so she grabbed a mixer and finished the job. Three weak drinks during events, that’s what she limited herself to, not wanting herself to say something she’d regret, ever again. Ever since that day she ruined Frankie’s lunch and probably her relationship, she tried to keep her drinking under control. 

But Grace never looked at what the bottles were, when she made the drink because she was too busy watching Frankie float into the room from her studio. Frankie had opened the door and gracefully walked in with that wonderful smile of hers, plastered on her face as she was tracking down Brianna, who no doubt wanted to sneak away and get high. 

Maybe I want to get high, Grace remembers thinking to herself and laughing, but it’s not like it matters because they don’t ask me. And she poured more liquor into the mix, bitter and attempting to be unbothered. 

Raising that same glass to her nose, she inhaled its very potent fragrance. Tequila, most definitely. And, something more fruity, wine maybe? Her brow furrowed, as she became even more enraged at how just the sight of Frankie had effected her. How she couldn’t even think straight. She felt a dark blush creep up her neck and even in the privacy of her bathroom she was glad for her popped collar.

After steading herself, Grace unlocked and opened the door, taking a deep breath, and whispering words of encouragement to herself, she grabbed her drink and quickly stepped out of the bathroom before she could think better of it. 

“Grace, get it together, you can’t hide from — Fuck! Frankie! Watch out, dammit,” she muttered right before her body was pressed flush into no other than that of one Ms. Frankie B. 

“Can’t hide from who, Grace? I’d be happy to cause a diversion, but only if you tell me who we’re hiding from,” Frankie spoke her words close to Grace’s ear in hushed tones, and Grace wasn’t sure if it was her hot breath on Graces skin or the fact that their bodies were still pressed together that sent chills down her body, arousing her. The older blonde woman blamed her reaction on her buzz and on not having physical contact with anyone in longer than she would ever admit but she still had to suck her breath in through clenched teeth as she tried to control her own body, she placed her glass on the counter to take Frankie by the shoulders and get some distance between them. 

“Go figure, the one time you actually fucking hear me,” Grace said giving Frankie an exaggerated eye roll, “I don’t need any help from you.” And with that, Grace was gone, leaving Frankie in the doorway of the bathroom. 

Frankie immediately recognized something off with Graces hostile attitude, they had grown much closer in the years since their husbands left them. Grace and her cold demeanor had somewhat softened little by little in their time at the beach house, up until about a month ago when Grace had broke it off with her most recent boyfriend, something she refused to talk about with Frankie and Grace had put her walls back up, possibly even higher than before. She wouldn’t talk to Frankie about it, let alone anything and Frankie was starting to feel hurt by her standoffishness. As she was about to exit the bathroom she noticed Grace’s drink still on the bathroom counter, Frankie picked it up and stepped out, eyes already searching for the slender, beautiful blonde. 

“Grace!” Frankie shouted across the room when she spotted a view of her the fit woman from behind and she visibly saw Grace tense up. Sighing to herself, Frankie made her way to the kitchen, “you left your drink in the bathroom. Now tell me, who are we hiding from, is it Pussface and the gang? Because I think they left,” Frankie said, giving the other woman her dazzling smile. 

Grace felt herself starring at the woman before her, frozen again from just by being in such a close proximity to her and the alcohol running through her bloodstream was not helping. She tore her eyes away and forced a smile, if there was one thing Grace Hanson could do, it was charm and convince.

“Frankie, you misheard me,” Grace started to explain as she took her drink from Frankie’s hand and their fingers brushed lightly together. She recoiled fast bringing her drink to her mouth and taking a generous gulp before remembering it was the tequilawine mixie. She tried to hide the surprise on her face from Frankie. “I’m just not feeling well is all, I am sick of the company, but I feel terrible since it’s my birthday,” Grace whispered in hushed tones without getting too close to hide her lie from the guests. 

“Grace, you could have told me. I’ll kick them all out right now. You, go lie down, I’ll be up to take care of you soon, honey,” Frankie said, with all the sincerity in the world. 

Grace felt her stomach flutter when Frankie pulled her in tightly for a hug, Grace held her breath as her best friends arms went around her and their bodies were pressed flush together for the second time in the last ten minutes. Her nipples hardened beneath the thin lace of her exotic, designer bra she was sure Frankie would appreaciate. Grace hardly had a moment to entertain the thought before she realized what had crossed her mind, she pushed it as far away as she could, another blush rising up her body. 

“Honey, you’re burning up!” Frankie said, her cheek hitting Grace’s. Frankie pulled her closer and Grace could only hope that Frankie’s many layers covered up the thin ones on Graces so she couldn’t feel Grace’s body’s reaction to her. She snuck her arm around the brunettes waist and held her close, she buried her face in Frankie’s neck. 

Grace nuzzled her face closer to her skin, trying to get her thick hair out of the way without it getting in her mouth. Grace pressed her lips to the skin on Frankie neck before thinking better of it, “thank you,” she whispered against her friends ear as she pulled away and began her faster than normal retreat to the stairs. Right as Frankie thought she was out of earshot, Grace heard her tell the guests that Grace had come down with something and Frankie was needed to take care of her. A thinsmile tugged at Graces plump lips as she closed the door to her bedroom. 

Once in the privacy of her own room, Grace took the time to finish off her mixie, rather quickly, even for her. Guilt was pulling at her for lying to Frankie but she didn’t know how else to handle the situation, with all her emotions building how they were, it was something she’d never experienced before. 

Grace poured herself some vodka in her now empty cup and began to change. She knew Frankie would be up here as soon as she kicked their guests out so she didn’t have much time, not that she was in a hurry but she opened her closet door anyway and walked inside, there was much to choose from. 

After going through all of her satin pajamas Grace decided due to the temperature of her room on this hot day, she was going to wear a short robe. She stripped down to her bra and panties, black, lace, simple, but sexy. Grace wasn’t quite sure what possessed her to dress this way, she hadn’t done it for any man and she sure didn’t dress like this for women. 

She smiled in the mirror, not usually impressed at how she looked, but today she looked at herself with new eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her veins, maybe it was her appreciating the way Frankie looks at her when she thinks Grace isn’t looking, she isn’t sure but today she thinks she’s the sexiest woman in the world. 

Deciding on a contrast of colors, against her lingerie and tan skin, Grace picked her white robe. She tied the robe tightly over her body and walked out of her closet.

Grace was laying in her bed, lost in her own thoughts about how she was acting when she heard the subtle footsteps of Frankie’s clogs walking toward her door. The knock was light, almost inaudible. 

“Come in,” Grace said, weakly, as her heart began to race and her hands began to sweat. Calm, she commanded herself, Grace: you can do this. 

“How you feeling, beautiful?” Frankie asked, with a small smile as she stepped into the elegant room. She walked towards Grace and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Okay,” Grace simply answered, suddenly feeling shy, pulling the covers up over herself more, not wanting Frankie to see through her robe. 

“No way, sister. You have a fever,” Frankie argued, pulling the covers out of Grace’s hands. “Blankets are your worst enemy,” she said as she pulled the duvet and sheet from the other woman’s body before Grace has a chance to object. 

Grace had never felt more exposed, but still she felt a ping of arousal as Frankie’s breathing changed, realizing that Grace was wearing a tight, small robe and most likely not much else. Grace had to stop herself from putting on a show, lifting her leg slightly to show off more of her thighs, not that more needed to show. Frankie got quite the image, seeing more than she ever had of Grace. Frankie couldn’t take her eyes away. 

“The last of our guests finally left, Brianna was not too happy about being kicked out so early but I gave her some weed and she’s fine now,” Frankie finally spoke, with a light hearted laugh. She looked into Graces face and noticed she hadn’t taken off her makeup. Frankie stood up from the bed and walked into Graces bathroom. She found a makeup wipe rather fast and walked back out to Grace.

“Close your eyes,” she told the older woman. Grace looked hesitant at first but then did what she was told. Frankie took a moment to admire the beauty of the woman before her. She smiled lightly and gently peeled off Graces false eyelashes, she set them on the night stand next to her. She warmed the wipe in her hand as best as she could before she placed it on the other womans face. Grace sucked in a breath as the rag hit her, and Frankie tried her hardest to take all the makeup off her friends face while also being gentle. 

Grace opened her eyes and Frankie tried to recall the few times she had seen the woman with no makeup, it surly hadn’t been many, a time on vacation, a time Grace was sick, and once when they ran into each other in the middle of the night on their first days in the beach house together, but Frankie was mesmerized, for a moment she wasn’t even sure she remembered how to think.

“Grace, you are beautiful, even when you’re sick, and have no makeup on,” Frankie whispered, setting the wipe on Grace’s night stand, deciding to take care of it later, not wanting to ruin the moment. “I don’t tell you enough,” she continued, looking down at Grace’s legs. Frankie reached out her hand, she let it graze Grace’s lower thigh, and rested it on her knee. 

“Frankie,” Grace began, hoping she had the courage in her body to confess her truth to her best friend. “I’m not really sick. In fact, I feel fine, mostly. I lied, and I’m sorry.” She wasn’t sure where she was going with this statement other than apologizing. Grace picked up her glass from her night stand and took a drink of the clear liquid. She let it slide down her throat, the familiar burn, that wasn’t even really a burn anymore giving her a sense of comfort. 

“But, you had a fever?” Frankie questioned, looking genuinely concerned, her eyebrows came together as she was thinking of an explanation. 

Grace looked from her best friend down to her hands, she realized were shaking. Fear? Anticipation? Lust? She bit that last thought off before it fully formed, but it hung in the air around her. Confirming her fears, or maybe it was confirming her dreams. 

Her mind brought her back to the times she was always trying to touch Frankie in any way possible, a shoulder squeeze here, helping her with her blood pressure cuff there. Pieces were clicking in Grace’s head before she could stop them, and before she could stop herself she looked up into Frankies eyes, leaning in slowly, giving Frankie all the proper signs that she was about to kiss her, giving her all the warning signs so she could stop her. Grace slightly tilder her head, licked her lips and parted them, she closed her eyes. 

Before she closed half of the distance between them, Grace let out a surprised squeak as Frankie’s firm, calloused, and paint splattered hands found their way to either side of Graces face and their lips crashed together. Grace found herself burning where Frankie’s hands were, on her face, but the burning continued down her body, deep into her core, and she squeezed her thighs together lightly. 

She depended the kiss, already craving more, licking at Frankie’s lip as she silently asked for the entrance she desperately needed. Frankie opened her mouth to her, and Grace felt like she had been kissing her for years. Nothing about this felt new, it felt like coming home. Frankie tasted of margaritas and tater tots she swore she never ate anymore. Grace smiled against her lips, then bit down onto her friends lower lip igniting a moan from the other woman which Grace stifled in her mouth as she dove back in to kiss her once more. 

Graces hands found their way to Frankie’s waist, she dug her fingers gently into her sides, grounding her there, kissing her best friend. She needed to keep her hands firmly planted somewhere out of fear of taking Frankie too far without her thinking clearly. 

Grace found herself panting through her nose, kissing her best friend like she was a horny teenager, and to be honest that is exactly how she felt at the moment. Frankie broke the kiss, panting equally as hard. 

“Fuck,” Frankie whispered, her forehead resting against Grace’s. “Lady, you never answered my question. What about your fever?”

Grace sheepishly looked down at her hands, “well, what was I supposed to say? That my skin was hot because I was thinking about pushing you up against a wall in front of all our guests and letting them watch me devour you?” Grace whispered. She stayed there for just a second, still, right as Frankie opened her mouth to say God knows what, Grace dove back in, taking Frankie by surprise. Grace smiled against the kiss, felt Frankie’s tongue against her teeth. 

Grace’s hands found their way to Frankie’s long, thick hair. She closed her eyes and welcomed the warmth of her friends mouth, her tongue. Grace found her self moaning into the kiss, it sounded foreign to her. 

Grace never lost control in bed, never even close. She always assumed it was just her, she was different, sex was never a need for her. In fact it was more of a chore. She heard her friends telling stories of their bodies shaking, their inhibitions gone, their eyes rolling back in their head, and Grace played along. Yeah, sure, she had orgasms, on occasion with Robert, never with Guy, but of course Grace could fake it, and she could fake it good. But she never had to fake it with herself, and even with herself it never quite felt like this. Frankie hasn’t done anything to her and yet every part of Grace’s body is awake, alive, new, needing more. 

Grace feels herself slipping under Frankie’s spell and no matter how much she wants this to happen, she also needs to make this worthwhile for Frankie. So, Grace sucks Frankie’s full bottom lip into her mouth and bites gently down, at the same time she takes Frankies hair in her right hand and pulls just enough to get a reaction. Frankie moans deeply into Grace’s mouth, and Grace beams with pleasure. Diving in deeper, she places her hand around Frankie’s throat, keeping her still. She sucks Frankie’s tongue in her mouth and bites, harder this time. 

“Grace, you are going make me come without even touching me if you keep that kind of thing up, baby,” Frankie whispers, out of breath, between kisses, looking Grace in the eyes as she speaks. Grace, swallowing hard, as if it’ll help to swallow the ache deep in her stomach, between her legs. 

“Fuck, I guess I better get to it then,” Grace says, never breaking eye contact with Frankie as she pushes her down on her back on the much too large bed. Grace straddles Frankie, already fighting her hips to not grind down into Frankie to relieve the friction. 

Grace takes the moment of Frankie’s eyes on her to untie the thin robe around her body, she hears her friends breathing become even more rapid as she slowly begins to open it from the top. Grace exposes one of her shoulders, smiling down at Frankie. 

Frankie turns her head to the left and Grace takes the opportunity to lean over and plant a lick up Frankie’s neck, she stops to suck on the soft flesh, getting quite the reaction out of Frankie. 

“Grace,” Frankie pants, “This. Us. What is it?” 

“What do you want it to be?” Grace asks between kisses, watching Frankie intently. 

“If we do this, and you change your mind, I wont survive it. This isn’t some little thing, Grace. I’m not just a notch for your belt.”

Grace stopped in her tracks, she felt as though Frankie slapped her across the face. Sitting up, she looked deep into Frankies eyes, “Frankie, I’m not doing this because I’m horny or drunk. I am both of those things but I am doing this because I love you, and it took today for me to realize just how deep my love for you really is. But I’m not scared of it anymore, I’m not denying myself anymore like I have for the past years. I am doing this because I want to show you how much I love you, even if I have never been with a woman and have no idea what I’m doing.” Grace stopped to catch her breath. “I’m doing this, because I want to make you shake with need, the way you do to me when I’m around you. I want to please you with everything I have. I want to offer myself to you, and make you moan my name. Frankie, I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep after I make love to you. I want to kiss you when I want and undress you when you want. When we met, you were a small dot on my map, but over the last few years, that small dot became my whole world and now you’re my home.” Grace sniffled as she wiped her eye, stopping a tear from running down her face. 

Frankie watched as Grace confessed her love for her, watched as her own eyes filled with tears. Frankie pulled the older woman close. “Grace, I’ve always loved you,” Frankie whispered into Graces hair. 

Grace found herself smiling through her tears, Frankies hands found their way to the tie of her robe and began untying it. Before Frankie could get one step ahead of her and Grace lost her head in pleasure, Grace began kissing Frankies neck once again, moving her thick hair out of the way. 

Frankies trembling hands finally got the sash untied, she quickly rid Grace of the unnecessary clothing. The fabric got stuck on Graces bracelet and Grace had to sit up to get it off of her arm. She ripped the bracelet off, not caring how expensive it was. This was more important. Frankie was more important. 

Frankie took in the sight of Grace, on top of her, in only her expensive, exotic, lace, matching bra and panties and she felt a need deep inside her core she hadn’t felt in years. The deep inhalation of air gave Graces body the fuel it needed to continue. 

“Grace, you’re gorgeous,” Frankie whispered, reaching her hands out to touch the other woman. She let her hands explore tan skin, taking in as much as she could. Frankie found her hands toying with Graces small yet firm breasts, then letting her hands travel further north to her small throat. Frankies hands rested above Graces collar bones, Grace let her head fall back, Frankies thumbs meeting in the middle of her throat. Frankie gently squeezed her hands and Grace moaned loudly, shocking herself. 

Grace was getting lost in the pleasure of Frankies hands and knew if she didn’t do something now, she’d be long gone. Grace took all of her self control to pull herself away from Frankies hands, she pulled Frankie up onto her knees and began pulling at her layers of clothing. 

Grace had no idea how to orally please another woman, she didn’t even like orally pleasing men but the thought of tasting Frankie on her tongue made Graces body ping with arousal. As soon as Grace had Frankie in nothing but her cotton granny panties, Grace took in the sight of her naked body for the first time. 

“God, you have beautiful skin,” Grace told the younger woman as she pushed her back on the bed. She leaned down over her and began kissing her way slowly down her body. Grace kissed every inch of skin she had access to. She kissed Frankies collar bones, each pert breast, taking the time to trace her teeth over each nipple, she kissed each rib, let her tongue dance over her friends belly button, both hip bones, her thighs, her knees, her fingers, her arms. 

“Grace, please,” Frankie whispered, rather hoarsely, begging more than anything. Grace bit her teeth gently into the soft skin of Frankies left thigh before gently continuing her journey. She was going incredibly slow for a number of reasons. One being she wanted to savor every moment of her first time with Frankie. Two being the longer she drew this process out the more time she had to rehearse in her head how to please Frankie. Third, she wanted Frankie to know just how much she needed her and understand exactly what Grace could do to her body, even if Grace had no idea herself. 

Frankie spread her legs wider, allowing Grace to lay between them. Grace could smell Frankies arousal through the thin layer of fabric separating Grace from the thing they both needed most. Frankie was squirming below her but Grace was shaking with anticipation and fear. She wanted this to be great for Frankie, needed this to be great for Frankie. 

Grace hooked her thumbs on the panties and began pulling them off. Frankie lifted her ass off the bed to assist Grace and Grace rid her of the last article of clothing on her body. 

For the first time but definitely not the last, Grace was between another woman’s legs. Between Frankies legs. Grace took time to appreciate the art that was Frankies most intimate home. Grace gently traced her fingers over Frankies delicate skin, took the time to study it. It looked slightly different than her own, but it sure was beautiful. 

Grace took her fingers and for the first time slipped them between Frankies slick folds, where she found more wetness than she had anticipated. She drew in a shaky breath as she realized this was because of her, for her. 

“Frankie, baby, you’re dripping,” Grace whispered, afraid if she said the words in a normal volume her voice would crack. Grace tried to wait for Frankie to respond but she was overcome with a need to taste Frankie. Grace slipped her long and skinny digit into Frankies tight core, earning a gasp from the woman before Grace licked her lips and latched onto her with her mouth. 

Grace easily found Frankies clit with little effort, and she loved the sounds Frankie was making. Grace looked up, and locked eyes with Frankie while flicking her tongue over her clit and curling her long finger into Frankies gspot. 

Frankie held Graces eye for as long as she could, which wasn’t long. Frankie found it to be a sensory overload and she was afraid she was going to cum right that second. 

“Grace, I’m gonna cum if you keep that up,” Frankie moaned, trying to squirm away from her best friend. 

“That’s the point,” Grace laughed, sending vibrations through Frankies whole body. Frankies eyes closed and her legs began to shake. Her breaths became shorter and more rigid and her sounds increased in volume. 

Grace had never gotten such pleasure, or any pleasure at all out of giving someone else oral. And she had never tasted something more intoxicating, it was her new favorite thing closely followed by vodka. She felt herself getting increasingly more turned on by the second and had her legs pressed tightly together, wiggling her hips slightly trying to relieve some of the pressure building deep in her own core. 

Grace added a second finger to accompany her first one inside Frankies tight, wet pussy, and let her thumb take over the job of her tongue on Frankies clit. Grace sat up on her elbow so she could watch Frankie come undone. 

“Frankie, look at me, open your eyes,” Grace begged, knowing it wouldn’t be long now, judging by Frankies body. 

Frankie opened her eyes and looked into Graces, Grace bit her plump bottom lip to suppress a moan, and she curled her fingers more than she had before all the while her thumb danced over Frankies tightly wound little bundle of nerves. 

That was all Frankie needed, she cried out to at least 2 different Gods and a Goddess, let out a string of beautiful profanities, and screamed Graces name before her powerful orgasm subsided. 

Grace withdrew her fingers as gently as she could before it became uncomfortable for the younger woman under her, and she brought her we, sticky fingers to her own mouth, sucking them into her mouth and letting go of them with a pop. 

“Fuck, you can’t even let me go thirty seconds post orgasm before getting me aroused again? This isn’t normal for women our age,” Frankie observed with a laugh as she pulled Grace in by her waist. 

“Kiss me?” Grace asked, not knowing how Frankie would react to kissing her after she had just buried her face between her legs. 

“You never need to ask permission to kiss me, Grace.” 

Grace leaned in, closing the distance between them and kissed her best friend, smiling and moaning against Frankies lips. It only took 75 long years, but Grace finally understood the meaning of home. And the definition was Frankie.


End file.
